


Rainy Days

by Sakino



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakino/pseuds/Sakino
Summary: Mina had been forced into a marriage by her father. But to her surprise, the so-called bride was actually someone she had interest in.





	

She remembers clearly, it was a chill evening of July, her father fell into a huge debt that caused her family to lose all of their belongings, their home, their cars, everything they freaking owned.

But, what she remembers even more is her father's words " Mina, I know this might be too much to ask for, but at this point I can't think of anything to help us anymore... "

Mina gulps and looks straight at him, who looked so broke even asking her what he was going to. " I need you to marry the heiress of the Kim corporation. Her parents are friends of mine and we promised each other that you two will be married. "

" With a girl?? " 

" Yes. "

" B-but... what about my opinion on this? "

" Please, Mina... "

Mina sighs and slowly nods accepting what seems to be her fate.

 

 

Myoui Mina always lived a good life, she wasn't super rich but she had always been kind of wealthy. Quiet, gentle, friendly yet shy. She has had a few boyfriends who courted her and gave her all sorts of presents, but when she realized that it wasn't working out she broke up with every single one of them.

Kim Dahyun on the other hand is a cold hearted girl or at least that's how people who don't know her think about her. Being the only daughter of one of the best business man in Korea, she pretty much grew up without any parents since her mother died giving birth to her while her dad never really had the time to pay attention to her.

Did Mina know her? Oh, of course she did, everyone knows Kim Dahyun. The girl was top of the whole univeristy when it came to grades, plus her looks weren't to be ignored, she wasn't prettiest in the whole academy ( Tzuyu was there to take that place ), but she had this classical beauty and elegance that made her look so out of reach. Most importantly, she was so rich that she probably never ate at McDonald's. Heck, the girl came at university with a limo.

So, how was Mina going to make someone like that fall in love with her? They were going to meet with their respective parents for a friendly family dinner, but Mina's dad had other plans other than a simple dinner.

Prior to this dinner, Mina had met Dahyun only once (face to face that is). When her family went broke she started skipping class a few times, this was the first time she had ever did it in her whole life, she was usually the 'good kid' who never skipped class and had above avarage grades. But, Dahyun was the opposite, even if she exceeded in all the subjects she would barely attend class.

So, when Mina goes to the rooftop of the university only to find a Kim Dahyun literally leaning in a wall with ther earphones on, eyes closed and with her black hair fluttering gently thanks to the wind, she can't help but get closer, too close, just staring at the features of the younger girl. She really wanted to take a picture, Dahyun looked like a masterpiece waiting to be captured, but of course Mina didn't do it, creepy much.

" ...how pretty... " Mina thinks aloud, but even with her oh so quiet voice it seems like the sleeping girl heard her.

Dahyun's eyes flutter open as she stares blankly at Mina for a second, she frowns a bit before poking Mina's cheek. The older girl blushes and retreats her face but as she looks at Dahyun once again the girl just brushes it off and goes back to sleep.

" What... "

" Would you mind going away, sunbae? I would like to sleep. Thank you. " the younger says with her eyes still closed.

" Ah... yes, sorry. " Mina doesn't know why she bows and speaks formally to her but she quickly leaves out of embarassment.

 

But today, in a few hours, she was going to meet THE Kim Dahyun once again, and was supposed to make her fall in love with her? This was going to be the hardest thing she would do in her whole life.

" Take you time with this, my daughter, I've already organized a few things with the Kim's. I will be leaving with your mother we'll go back in Japan to expand the Kim industries so today we are going to talk about how you and Kim's daughter will live in a condo while we are all far away. "

" HUH? LIVE TOGETHER?! You never mentioned this dad! "

" I'm sorry, but I thought this would make it even faster... plus, you are marrying each other. And, if you see each other everyday maybe you too will start liking her. "

Mina sighs, her heartbeat skips nervously as the restaurant gets closer.

What was she going to say? What if Dahyun is opposed, she should be too. The situation was so messy nothing made sense to her anymore, the only solution was to make up something at the moment.

Mina felt guilty, this was a forced marriage on both ends but at the same time she would have to make the younger girl fall in love with her, and it felt decieving... but after all her parents did for her... if this was the only solution then okay. What about her own feelings though? Will she be able to fall in love with Dahyun?

The car finally stops and Mina makes her way inside with her father, Dahyun's dad had reserved a private room just for them to talk. It was harder to take a step forward and closing the space between her and her soon to be married wife. She took out a mirror out and checked herself earning a playful chuckle from her father.

" You're pretty my daughter, don't worry. "

" Thanks... "

They finally enter and the first thing that hits Mina is the smell of the delicious food served on the table, then a Dahyun with an eyebrow tugged upwards looking at her with a non chalant expression before rolling her eyes and sighing.

" You're here! " Dahyun's dad gets up and shakes hand with Mina's " Come here and take a sit, you too Mina. "

Mina sits across Dahyun who now started staring at her with what Mina describes as a small frown. 

" Wow, your daughter is pretty. "

" Isn't she? She takes is all from her mom, oh but she has my nose. Dahyun is so pretty too, you grew up so well. "

The younger girl gave him small smile and bowed " Thank you sir. "

" Oh, you can call me dad in law I guess? "

" Sure, dad in law. "

" So, you two have nothing against this? really? " Dahyun's dad carefully asked.

" If I had, would you change your mind dad? " Dahyun replied a bit coldly which took her father by suprise.

" Well... I- "

" See? " Dahyun sighs and interrupts her father " So, when is this marriage happening? 2 days 3 days? "

" Two months. We're all going to Japan first and you two will be living together. "

Dahyun's poker face suddenly turns into a really displeased face " I said that I was fine marrying her, but I don't actually want to live with her. It will all be papers but that's it. "

" Kim Dahyun. "

" No, father. I'm willing to marry a stranger if you really want me to, but at least let me have a choice on wether or not we will live together. And you? Don't you think the same as me? " 

" I... I'm fine with living together... " Mina gulps, and saw the disappointed looks from Dahyun, if the younger had liked her even just a bit after this it was all gone.

" I see, you're fine with it huh. " Dahyun probably said these last words normally but Mina couldn't help but think it was a way to insult her indirectly.

" You two will be living in a big condo together... so you have a room for your own if you want to. We also got the best available one, it's really spacious so if you really don't want to see each other you might not run into each other. But, of course we do hope you interact. "

 

 

 

After not even a week, all of Mina's belongins moved into the new condo, and she didn't mind living there, it was situated in the last floor of the building and had a really fantastic view, the condo was super modern, spacious and surrounded by windows. It had 2 floors and both Mina and Dahyun agreed that the latter was going to take the room on the ground floor while the younger will take the one on the second floor. What was particular about this condo was that the floors (other than the design) were pretty much the same and the only difference was that the kitchen was only on the first floor so unless they were going to cook at the same time, the two would never meet each other.

What Mina didn't think would happen though, was the fact that she'd meet Dahyun a lot. Meeting Dahyun when going to school was obvious, after all they were going in the same uni. But, what wasn't expected was Dahyun casually walking around on "her" floor, with barely any clothes on as she just got out of the shower, slopping down casually on the sofa and watching the TV as if Mina didn't exist.

The older doesn't know what was going through her or Dahyun's head, because why the fuck would she go and sit beside Dahyun? But, the younger didn't even blink or moved, this irked Mina, a lot. So, she decided to be more daring, and changed channels with her phone. But, nothing, the girl just got the controller and switched it back to the damn channel that aired that stupid show called Wipeout.

Dahyun never aknowledged Mina's presence, but instead she would laugh at the program showing, get food from the fridge and eat the snacks, occasionally used the phone  to text someone and... everything but spare even a single glance at the older.

One thing Mina never liked is to bother people and get into arguments, but something about Dahyun's cold way to do it activated a lever inside her that no one was able to ever pull. And she realizes it when her legs find their way into the younger's lap as she wraps herself infront of Dahyun, her chest basically in her face and legs surrounding her waist.

" ...what. " Dahyun asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone a mixture between annoyed and flat.

" Stop ignoring me. "

" Did the marriage 'contract' thing include - talking to each other is a must- ? "

" No, but... how about a little effor to get to know each other? We're going to live together for who knows how long... and you want to ignore each other's existance like this for eternity? "

" Why, Myoui, do you want to get to know me? " Dahyun tilts her head up as she stares deeply into Mina's eyes. 

" W-well... yes? Maybe? We might not love each other but is being friends that bad? "

" How about you get off of me and then we can talk about this so called friendship you want to have. "

Mina blushes, now that she notices it, the way her legs wrapped around the younger made her shirt loose up to the point she can see her super white and flawless shoulder and part of her breast. If Dahyun walking around semi-naked was making Mina feel weird, then seeing it all so upclose flustered her so much that she almost falls out of the sofa.

Dahyun stares at her again, and has a look of loathe that soon turns into a smirk as her lips slowly turns upwards on one side. Mina gets up again and pats her knees as she sits again but this time the one getting up is Dahyun, who traps Mina in between her arms with their noses touching and they can feel each other's breathings.

" I don't want to be friends. " says the younger, still smirking and Mina can't help but slowly back away trying to avoid eye contact.

" You're soon to be my wife so how about... doing things that married people do. " Dahyun's leg finds its way towards the sofa and in the middle of Mina's legs, slowly touching her lower part with the knee.

Mina gulps, rejecting words want to escape her mouth, but Dahyun successfuly had her under control and mesmerized her to the point of being speechless.

" Fuck, stop me will you? Do you have no fucking shame? " the younger gets up and the loathing look is back again, Mina doesn't say a word earning a disappointed sigh from Dahyun as she leaves the living room and makes her way upstairs to her room, with a loud bang as her door closes.

A few days pass, and ever since that night the two had never met, it was like Dahyun carefully planned a way to avoid her, she would either leave the house earlier or after her (to the point she'd skip some classes) and did the same things for her meals.

Mina was glad, because Dahyun had this strange effect on her, it was the first time she felt that attracted to someone, what happened in the rooftop or that night, it wasn't a Myoui Mina thing, but then why did she feel such... lust, yes, towards the younger girl? She had never been attracted to girls, heck she was never even sexually attracted to guys either. But Dahyun, that night... she wanted her to continue, and that's when she realized that the reason she didn't oppose to the marriage that much wasn't all because of her father, but because her attraction towards the younger was driving her curiosity to an insane level.

So, if Dahyun didn't want to see her, then she would force them to meet. She decides to cook a simple meal for her, jajangmyeon, and Mina waits for the sound of the door opening to find the subject of her interest looking suprised for a second.

" Hey I... made dinner. If you want you can... have some? " Mina points at the jajangmyeon which earns a 1 second glance from the younger before she turns around and makes her way upstairs.

" No thanks. " she hears her say upstairs.

Was this going to be enough to make Mina give up? No, she had never cooked so diligently for anyone, not even her parents. And she won't accept a rejection like that. She goes to the kitchen once again and warms the meal before taking it upstairs and knocking on the younger's door.

" Piss off Myoui. " is heard from the other side of the door. But Mina knocks again, this time, silence. She decides to sit beside the door and wait for the younger to go out, and her prediction is accurate as the girl comes out not even 10 minutes after with a cup of instant noodles in her hands.

Mina looks at the cup of noodle and then at Dahyun, who stops for a seconds before walking downstair towards the kitchen.

" Are you seriously rejecting my jajangmyeon for instant noodles? " she asks, but no replies from the latter.

Dahyun heats up some water and pours it into the cup of noodles, she sits in the table and wait 3 minutes before slurping her meal, Mina just sits across from her observing and putting her jajangmyeon in front of her.

" Why are you so obsessed with this shitty of an excuse named being friends? " when Dahyun finishes her meal she looks up and asks.

" Why not. " Mina softly smiles and the younger's face turns into a frown.

" Just... leave me alone. Seriously, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. " Dahyun gets up and throws away the finished cup making her way upstairs once again, the older girls sighs and slumps down the dining table, befriending the girl was not going to be an easy task.

 

 

 

 

 

" Dahyun-ah, your necktie is loose. "

" Dahyun-ah, I made you a lunchbox bring it with you if you want to... "

" Dahyun-ah, Chaeyoung left you something earlier, I left it in your doorstep. "

" Dahyun-ah, stop eating ramen it's bad for you... You're full of money at least go in a restaurant if you really don't want to eat my meals. "

" Dahyun-ah... "

" Dahyun-ah... "

Mina was trying out everything to get closer to her, and to her pleasant surprise it seemed like it was the 'plan' was slowly working. If at first Dahyun, plainly ignored her and even occasionaly clicked her tongue to indicate she was irritated, nowdays she just hummed in response, one time she even ate the chocolate cake Mina had made.

She knew it officialy worked when Dahyun comes at home on a rainy day, wet as heck because the rain got her and coincidentally the limo that usually drived her home called in for sickness. This day, Mina greets Dahyun at the doorstep while she passing there with a bunch of towels that she had to put in the bathroom (one thing this house lacked were maids but Mina enjoyed cleaning the house so it wasn't a bother) but gets shocked and angry when she sees how wet the younger girl was.

" Are you stupid? I told you to bring an umbrella this morning! " she puts one of the towels into Dahyun's hair and ruffles it, but as she gets closer she notices the younger has this dazed look and her cheeks are slowly flushed. " Wait... don't tell me... " she feels Dahyun's forehead and feels lucky that she didn't burn it to how hot the girl was, both literally and in looks because a wet Dahyun with her bra slightly visible thanks to the see-through wetness made Mina gulp harder than she thought.

" I'm sorry... " Dahyun almost faints but the older girls catches her fast and brings her to her room because bringing her all the way upstair was impossible even for Mina. She lays the younger girl down and grabs a few change of clothes upstairs.

" I know it's rude but I'm going to undress you... " says Mina while she has hot water in a bucket a towel to wipe Dahyun up. The younger weakly gets up and Mina slowly removes the shirt and goddamn it, why did this have to be so sexy, why did Dahyun's body have to be so damn attractive. Was Mina gay? Probably, or at least, she was gay for Dahyun. Because, the urge to eat the younger girl up was so hard to fight off as Mina bit her tongue inside her mouth and held in her breath so much it was almost like she forgot she needed oxygen.

She wets the towel and wipes it around Dahyun's upper body that only has a bra covering it up, until the younger girl herself was trying to remove that last piece of clothing that was able to keep Mina's lust in place. The younger's perfectly shaped breast now exposed completely, and Mina had to mentally slap herself to control her damn ormones, she slowly brushes the towel against Dahyun's breast, her finger (un)intentionally brushing past them too, as her breath intesifies and she can feel the younger's heartbeat going fast too, her eyes shift to the former's eyes who was intently staring at her with what Mina sees as a lipbite.

Mina puts over the pijama on Dahyun, and next, oh, it was probably going to be an impossible task. Dahyun takes off her jeans herself, but slowly as if it was a freaking strip show that served to play with Mina's already damn low sanity. But, the younger's health had priority so Mina just neatly wipes her legs and even pulls the panty off herself, trying not to look at Dahyun's precious part as she puts a new pair on her soon followed by the pants.

" Here we go, all cleaned up... now lay down. " said Mina, and the girl just followed without much protest. Mina goes out again and comes back with a cold wet hand towel that she puts over Dahyun's forehead.

The former just stares at the older with an unreadable expression " why are you insisting on taking care of me so much? "

" I told you, I want to be friends... " Mina smiles as she places the sheets onto Dahyun.

" It feels weird... " the younger continues.

" What does? "

" Being taken care of, this much, it makes me feel weird. I've only had one real friend in my whole life, Chaeyoung, and she's younger than me so I never had anyone that took care of me... " her voice sounded so weak that a part of Mina's heart probably broke.

" What about your parents? "

" You've already seen how my dad treats me... I just seem like a bother. And... I don't really have a maternal figure in my life. "

" Well... I'm here now. " Mina takes Dahyun's hand that was fidgeting  underneat the sheet. " I'm here... " she repeats and for the first time she saw Dahyun smile, before falling asleep with her hand still interlocked with Mina's, and the older guessed that she had to sleep sitting there.

 

 

 

 

 

They finally get closer, too close actually, Mina thought that they would start as friends but instead she felt how they both wanted more than "just friends". Lust, was all going on through Mina's mind, and Dahyun? Maybe her too, and the older notices when the younger started to go around in underwear way more often than usual, when she gets out of the washroom and goes to distract Mina while she plays her playstation exposing her wet legs as a few drops of water drip down on her neck, shoulders and legs. If this was not seducing then Mina is really going insane and lost all her senses.

" Dahyun-ah... " Mina gulps.

The girl hums as a response as she looks at her phone.

" Umh... you shouldn't go around like this, you're going to catch a cold. "

Dahyun shifts her attention towards Mina and smirks, she gets up and copies what Mina did to her that fated night, sitting on Mina's lap while her legs wrapped around Mina.

" Is it really because of that? Sure I'll got put some more clothes on. " her teasing tone was irking off Mina, who decided to play along and closed in the space the two had, their breasts were now leaning on each other's and their nose touching once again.

" Yes, go. We don't want you to get a fever again right? "

" Well, at least you enjoy it right? Having that as an excuse to touch me. " Dahyun gets even closer that if someone were to even tap them lightly their lips would touch.

" Talks the one who took off her underwears first. " Mina chuckles her arms now over Dahyun's shoulder as her hands lock together.

" I had to do it, you were drooling for it. It was enjoyable to see you undress me while pretending to be totally fine and cool with it. "

" So, how long are you planning on grinding on me... because if your plan was to seduce me, then you've succeded. " Mina breaths in frustration, wanting to close the little gap she had to finally capture the younger's lips.

" Really? Then mission accomplished. " Dahyun gets up and chuckles pleasantly at the sight of a sexually frustrated Myoui Mina.

" For fuck sakes Dahyun, fuck me already. " Mina almost yells.

" Why? Are you hot and bothered now? " She asks, and Mina nods embarassed. 

" Well we can't have that, can we. " 

Dahyun finally leans forward and bites the older's lower lip, her tongue then licking it as if tracing all of it as hers. Mina tasted like the tangerine she just ate earlier, and the younger pushes her tongue inside Mina's mouth making the older feels so weak to the point that she almost slides down the sofa, but the kiss doesn't stop, instead it gets even more.. dirty, lustful. Mina has her arm around Dahyun once again and pushes their faces even closer while Dahyun slides her arms around the older to kept her steady and her knee hits Mina's lower part once again, but this time, the younger can feel how wet it is and a smile escapes her lips as the two keep kissing.

They separate and they're so out of breath you would think they ran a marathon, Dahyun's eyes were already undressing Mina and the former could see it as she strips off her clothes and Dahyun's, as soon as their clothes get out of the way Dahyun throws herself on top of the older once again and kisses her everywhere, sometimes leaving marks too.

" I really want to... " she pants " drive you insane, Mina. "

Mina smirks as her fingers form crescent moons onto Dahyun's back.

Dahyun slides down and starts licking while putting a finger inside and slowly sliding it in and out as Mina's body shivered in pleasure, soft moans escaping her lips and Dahyun's heavy hot breaths hit can be felt.

" God... D-dahyun... " Mina was close, she had never had sex in her whole life, and if she knew that doing it was going to make her feel so good, then she would've thrown herself at Dahyun long ago.

" You're so pretty, unnie, just beautiful. " says Dahyun while kissing back up to her breast and a into her neck. And somehow, being called unnie in such a sexy way was making her even wetter and aroused.

" I'm... close! " She tightens her grip around the younger's neck and Dahyun start kissing her once again while speeding up her work down there.

" mmhhpfff " Mina's body arches upwards as she comes but Dahyun still moves her damn fingers and doesn't stop the kiss, it feels so good that even though she just came not even a few minutes after and she reaches heaven once again.

They spend the night fucking on that sofa, Mina comes a total of 5 times and Dahyun 3, it seemed like the younger enjoying eating more than cooking.

" ... What are we now? " asks Mina as she rests her head on Dahyun's chest while hugging her. 

" We're more than friends. "  

" Friends who occasionaly fuck? "

Dahyun laughs " I guess. "

It seemed like after that, it became a routite to hump each other at least once a day, sometimes they would even do it at school, be it on the rooftop or in an empty classroom. Risky, yes, but the thrill was exciting.

One thing that was unclear though, was still what they were. Fuck buddies? Mina didn't like the sound of that anymore, because they simply weren't just friends who occasional fucked the living out of each other. And they both notice when Mina hates it if any guy tries to approach Dahyun and the younger herself doesn't like Mina doing so much skinship with her friends.

They notice when at a certain point, they would always sleep together in the same bed, even if it wasn't for sex but just simply and literally sleep on the same bed while hugging each other and waking up to see each other's face and being glad about it.

They notice during a night after sex talk, where Dahyun had asked her if she had ever been in a relationship in contrary of her who had never been in one. Mina was honest about it, she did have a few boyfriend and she could see that the younger was a bit hurt about it " I don't like the thought of some guy touching you... " she says and Mina can't help but give her a peck on the lips, Mina was usually the sensible one but when she saw that Dahyun showed this bit of possesivenss towards her, it made her glad, really glad.

And finally, the notice when during sex the "fuck me, hard, harder " and such words turn into "I love you" and instead of the wild animal sex it turns into such gentle love making, that makes Mina's heart flutter because Dahyun treats her like she's the most precious thing in the world. Or, when they don't see each other for the whole day because Dahyun is out and she comes home to Mina hugging her like her whole life depended on her.

Lust and the feeling of just wanting someone beside you turn into Love with the capital L  and them needing each other so badly.

But, too good to be true right? A call, a person who shouldn't have been in that place at that time, bad decision. Everything broke as fast as it suddenly became perfect.

Mina's father had called her, she thought Dahyun was not at home so why she was in the bathroom having a bath she put the phone on speaker, and her father shocking words... " Mina, you don't have to marry Kim's heiress anymore! Your dad and mom got a nice job here in Japan, we're already planning your leaving in two days! " he was overjoyed, and Mina should have been happy, after all, now she didn't have to forcefully marry Dahyun, right? No. Hell no, fuck no, dad. Is what she wanted to say, but a loud bang of the door as footsteps of someone running were heard Mina knew that wasn't a good sign.

She hurriedly put the first clothes she found on, and left the condo (but not forgetting to close the door) running while shouting Dahyun's name in desperation, she didn't give a damn about the weird looks the people were giving her, the younger girl didn't deserve to know it like this, she has been through so much, why did she have to fuck up like this. Goddamn it, Myoui Mina.

" DAHYUN, PLEASE.... please.... " Mina's eyes start watering and the rain starts falling down " why does everything happen during rainy days " she sighs as she looks around the block and finally finds a girl swinging in the cold rain.

" Dahyun... let me explain... " Mina's tone is tense and she almost choked, the younger looks up and it's back to square one, it's the look of pure loathe and disappointment she had back then. So cold it sent shivers all down Mina's body.

" What even is there to explain? You're just like everyone... Using me, and when you don't need me anymore you throw me away. " She lets out a laugh of disbelief, this was not good, Mina thought, Dahyun wasn't going to listen to anything she said.

" Dahyun, I love you. For real, seriously, so damn fucking much that you're as essential to me as the damn oxygen is. I admit that at first I got closer to you because of that, but do you really think that after all that we've been through these past few weeks it was all fake? Did you really trust me this little?! " Mina sobs

" How am I supposed to trust you when you don't even mention something as important as this? Did I really have to fucking find out while overhearing? Fuck, Mina, I told you everything about me and gave you my whole entire world only to be repaid like this?! " Dahyun gets up yelling.

" I-... I didn't want you to hate me... I thought we were just going to marry in the end and that would be just little part of the past. "

" Mina... I can't trust you after this, I just can't... " Dahyun shakes her head and walks away leaving Mina behind who falls on her knees crying.

 

 

 

 

Dahyun reaches home once again, she expected to hear Mina soon after but after 1 hour became 3 hours and so on... she knew something was up. Panic took over her, as much as she hated her right now, she loved her more than hating her. She decides to dial her number but Mina's phone was either dead or turned off.

So she leaves home once again, it's 1 in the morning, and such a pretty person like Mina walking around in the rain was making Dahyun feel uneasy. She looks at the park where the two had the argument, but nowhere to be seen, she aimlessly runs around the block but the older was nowhere to be fun.

" What do I do... what do I do... if she... if something happened to her I... it's my fault- " Dahyun was starting to sob and the damn rain wasn't helping. 

A small hill comes into sight, and when she's on top of it she finds a girl curled up, as soon as Dahyun saw her she rushed there and hugged the girl.

" Mina, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. " said Dahyun and she could feel how the older girl was trembling from what seemed both crying and coldness, she picks her up and gives her a piggyback ride home, once they reach the condo she gently puts Mina down the bed. Wiping her face that was so swollen from crying.

" D-dahyun.. I'm sorry. Please, d-dont b-break up with me. " Mina sobs with hiccups.

" What is even there to break up, silly... were we ever official? " Dahyun smiles

" I... won't go to Japan. Of course, if you j-just left a few minutes after you w-would know... " Mina hugs Dahyun like a baby, and the younger has this urge to just push her down because of how adorable the older was.

" Yeah... " she nods and Mina tightens the hug, Dahyun breaks the hug and kisses Mina on the forehead " Thank you for not leaving me... "

" Can we... " The older looks up and Dahyun immediately understands as she starts placing soft kisses all throughout Mina's body.

The older falls down, their two hands interlacing as the younger keeps marking her from her neck to her abs, then kisses her again as one hand lets go and gently starts push the point of Mina's pleasure.

" Mina... Mina... I love you... " Dahyun moaned in between kisses as the older could only cry out of pleasure. And everytime the younger said her name she'd tight the grip around those heavenly fingers that knew her most sensible spots, the pace she liked, and... just how Mina liked it.

" You're so beautiful. " She kisses the spots where all of Mina's moles where and admires the sight of the love of her life being pleased by her " And... you're mine. Mine and only mine. "

" Y-yes... I am. Only yours. And, right back at you. Y-youre.. mine! " Mina closes one of her eyes as she comes and pulls her head forward trying to find Dahyun's lips. " My turn now. "

Mina slides one finger in while her tongue worked around the small nerve which catches Dahyun off guard as she orgasm almost immediately.

The two slump down, it was only once but with the stuff that happened earlier it was enough to make all the last bit of energy they had left go out. Dahyun tucks on strand of the older's hair behind her ear and gives her a lot of lazy one second lasting pecks on the lips.

 

 

 

 

Mina's father took the notice of Mina falling for Dahyun and as a result wanting to stay in Korea in a good way, both economically and because her daughter was happy. They decided that he would send her some money every month until she finishes schools and finds a full time job.

Dahyun never really got closer to her dad, but having Mina was good enough, and thanks to the older ( who was now her girlfriend by the way ) she managed to finally open up and make a lot of friends at the university. Too many, in fact, that Mina was getting uneasy about it and Dahyun had to announce to all of them that she was her girlfriend, and even though Mina got embarassed that made her glad.

They were planning on getting married soon after they finish university and move into a smaller house, two floors were too big for two people. A must was also going to be a dog, they often fought over what dog to get but in the end they settled for a dachshund.

The relationship had its ups and downs but in the end, they both thanked the damned rainy days that seemed to make their life tragic but as a matter of fact, after the rain there comes a rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from AFF ^^


End file.
